


Lover

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I set up a random word generator for one word prompts as I am not Tumblr proficient.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a random word generator for one word prompts as I am not Tumblr proficient.

"So..." Rick looked at him, trepidation all over his face, and Daryl didn't know where to look. This was embarrassing, even though no one had heard or seen. 

"I don't know man" He answered finally, his voice quiet, deep, but not as firm and strong as he wanted it to be. Of course he felt the same, couldn't Rick just know that without the words needing to be spoken? This was awkward, and difficult, especially for someone like Daryl.

Rick was staring at him, making it worse. 

"I dunno" he said again, looking away from Rick's intense stare. 

Then Rick walked away, huffing, upset. He couldn't understand what was so hard, after everything they'd been through together, it was a simple question. 'How do you feel about having a boyfriend' Good god they'd shared so much.

"Rick!" Daryl called across the house and he turned back to him, looking so forlorn and lost. 

"Ok, man, Yeah. I er... I..." Rick closed the gap between them and took the stuttering Daryl in his arms.

"It's ok, just yes was enough" Rick whispered, planting his lips against his lover's


End file.
